


If Thy Hand Offend Thee

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Gen, Its not happy but like nobody dies, One Shot, Vague ending?, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Zombie Apocalypse, its all fun and games until someone gets their arm chopped off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: Ari starts out having a very nice day. Which quickly turns into a very horrible day.
Series: Whump for Bunnies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	If Thy Hand Offend Thee

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before In Which There Is Torture
> 
> Swift has ADHD by the way. This has nothing to do with the story I just wanted to share

Swift swung his legs back and forth off the edge of the worktable, watching Ari pull tool after tool out of the cabinet. It was fascinating to watch the young roboticist scrutinize each tool, weigh it against another practically identical tool and cast one aside. Swift hadn’t the faintest what made one better than another but Ari’s grumpy li’l facial expressions were adorable. The best part was he didn’t think Ari knew he was making them.

They were in the shop class of a high school which had been filled up to the brim with zombies just a few hours ago. Thanks to Cat the building had been cleared with fatal efficiency. Cat herself had since drifted off to search the rooms at her own pace.

Ari finally noticed Swift staring and looked up. Ari didn’t say anything about it, just rolled his eye and continued.

Y’know, Ari was his best friend and Swift had no idea how he’d lost the other eye.

“How’d you lose your eye?”

Wait.

He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Abort, ABORT!

Ari blushed fiercely and looked away.

Swift panicked and made some noises that vaguely sounded like words as he tried to figure out how to apologize for his shit impulse control.

Ari cut him off. “Stop, it’s fine. It’s just… a little embarrassing… I, uh, tripped and fell on a stick.”

“You’re joking.” Ari gave him a look. “You’re not joking.”

Swift burst into laughter so hard he almost fell off the table.

Ari threw a ball of paper at him. “Oh, shut up.”

The shot missed widely which sent Swift into further laughing. He fell back on the table, wheezing like a broken squeaky toy.

Sometimes Ari wanted to smack him.

Swift sat back up, a grin plastered on his face. Ari was rather pointedly ignoring him so he played with one of the bottles he’d pilfered from the chemistry lab instead. He was already planning fun new bombs he was going to make with it. He loved explosions, what wasn’t to like? Fire, chaos, the chemistry that you get to play with beforehand-

Ari screamed. 

The bottle fell to the floor. There was a zombie clinging to Ari’s arm. Swift drew his gun and shot. The first bullet went wide in his panic. The second bullet found its target. Too late.

A chunk of flesh was gone from Ari’s arm, torn off by the jaws of the zombie.

He hadn’t been paying attention and then he’d fucking missed. His best friend was going to fucking die out here and it was all his fucking fault.

Suddenly Cat was in the room with them. She didn’t ask what happened, she didn’t need to. She pushed Ari down on the floor and rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie.

“I don’t want to die.” Ari said softly.

“You’re not going to.”

Cat was calm and steady as she coaxed a vein up to the surface of his skin. She withdrew a syringe from the hollow of her metal arm and injected him with it.

“Painkiller. Swift, watch for any more zombies.”

Cat withdrew a first aid kit from her bag and slid a tourniquet onto Ari’s arm. She pinned him down and started to saw into his skin.

Ari cried and screamed and begged as the blade was drawn painfully through his flesh. “Please, stop! No! No more. Please…”

His protests trailed off into incoherent sobs as the painkiller took effect and he stopped being able to feel anything. He could hear his blood splatter on the concrete, the scrape of metal on bone, the sound of the knife through his skin. It sounded like cutting raw meat. He almost threw up.

When it was finished Cat scooped him up against her metal chest, carefully angling him away from the sight of his amputated limb. Instead of a heartbeat he heard the whirring of her robotic insides. She was uncomfortably warm. Bad ventilation he thought absently.

Ari was only vaguely aware of the trip back, too focused on the uncomfortable sense of something missing. Suddenly he was being handed off to someone else, someone who smelled of vanilla and earl grey tea.

Ciel.

“It’s going to be alright. We’re going to see Doctor Martin now. Stay with me Mr. Cortez.”

Ari slowly faded out of consciousness.


End file.
